Miau
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir le enseñará a Marinette a maullar como un gato, y el felino podría sacar ventaja de eso.


**Hola a todos, les traigo este pequeño MariChat, amo esta pareja, la shippeo a más no poder! X3 Pero bueno, espero les guste, saludos a los creadores de esta seria, Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Miau.

Capítulo único.

Marinette estaba en su habitación trabajando, había pasado los últimos días en terminar aquella campera, al fin la tomó entre sus manos y la extendió, era de un color negro y tenía un cierre muy particular en forma de bastón y dos cascabeles atados a los lazos de la capucha.

-¡Ta-da!- Tikki voló y sonrió.

-Marinette te quedó muy bien.

-Lo sé, y mira.- mostró la capucha a Tikki.- Orejas como las de Chat Noir.

-Es maravilloso Marinette y el cierre se parece al bastón de Chat Noir. Si él lo viera seguro que le encanta.

-Pero no es para él, es para mí. Aunque lo hice pensando en él.- Tikki se ríe al ver a su portadora, era obvio que la simple amistad con Chat Noir había cambiando a algo más.

-Bueno, póntela, quiero verte.

-Bien.- se quitó su chaqueta y se puso la campera orgullosa de su trabajo.- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias Tikki.- Marinette fue a su espejo a verse mejor y en ese momento Tikki al escuchar un ruido afuera se escondió.- En verdad me veo como toda una gatita, miau.- dijo poniendo sus manos como patas de gato y entonces una risa hace que voltee asustada.

-Miau, princesa, ¿quién diría que sería una gatita tan linda?

-¡Chat!- no era extraño que desde hacía un tiempo Marinette recibía las visitas de ese gato.- ¡Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar a mi cuarto!

-Toqué, pero cierta princesa no me escuchó, o mejor dicho, gatita.- Marinette rodó los ojos.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿vienes por un aperitivo nocturno?

-Marinette, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- dijo de forma dramática ante aquella acusación.- Esta bien, te perdono a cambio de una rebana del pastel que hizo tu madre ayer.- ella sonrió y suspiró.

-Trato. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Lo que sea por favor.- en poco Marinette trae una bandeja con dos rebanas de pastel de banana con manzana y dos vasos de leche caliente con miel.

-Buen provecho.

-Gracias princesa, salvas a este gato más de una vez.

-Sí, como quieras.- comenzaron a comer y Chat miraba a Marinette, ella se había convertido en la confidente de Chat y aunque como Adrien no pudiesen hablar libremente no podía sentirse más feliz de estar con ella.

-Sabes Marinette, me gusto como maullaste.

-Ah, bueno yo…

-Pero lo hacías mal, debes poner más entrega al papel.

-… ¿Qué?- Marinette le miró y arqueó una ceja.- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente.- se llevó un buen pedazo de pastel a la boca y lo saboreó tanto como pudo para después tragar y ver a Marinette.- Debes tener más entrega y tus manos no deben estar así, sino así.- dijo haciendo el ejemplo.- Así se ven muy tiesas.

-Tengo suerte de tenerte como maestro, ¿no?

-Exacto, ahora…- se metió en la boca lo que quedaba de pastel.- Vamosh a enshayar.- dijo con la boca llena sacándole una leve risa a Marinette que bebió algo de leche hasta que sintió como Chat la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba frente al espejo.

-¿Vas en serio?

-Purr supuesto. Ahora, haz como yo. ¡Miau!

-Miau.

-No, mira mi boca y mueve así los labios, las manos así.- ¡MIAU!

-Miau…

-Las manos están bien pero debes mover más el labio inferior. Mira, miau.

-Miau.

-Otra vez. Miau.

-Miau, Chat esto es ridículo.

-¡No! Estamos ensayando.

-Pero me siento rara al hacer esto.

-Tú solo sigue al maestro. Miau.

-Miau.

-¡Miau! Mueve más el labio inferior.

-¡Miau!

-¡Eso es! Otra vez.

-¡Miau!

-¡Miau!

-¡Miau!

-Una vez más gatita.

-¡Mi…!- se detuvo, no porque pensara que aquello era ridículo, le había empezado a gustar ese raro juego pero se detuvo porque los labios de Chat Noir estaban sobre los suyos en un beso que la dejó congelada por unos instantes, cuando él se separó la miró a los ojos, la boca de Marinette estaba entre abierta y las manos seguían como patas de gato.- …auuuu.- aquello hizo reír a Chat Noir que la tomó de la barbilla para alzar un poco su rostro y ambas miradas se encontraran.

-Eres una gatita purrciosa, ¿lo sabías?

-C-Chat… eso…

-Me tengo que ir, pero si sigues maullando así tal vez me piense el volver a besarte.- le guiñó el ojo y fue hacia la ventana.- Cuando quieras otro beso de este gato solo debes volver a maullar princesa y este felino estará encantado de darte otro be…

-Miau…- Chat Noir se congeló, volteó a ver a Marinette que tenía la cara completamente roja.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Miau…

-Marinette, tú en serio…

-¡Miau!- maulló más fuerte como si con eso le exigiera que debía cumplir con lo que dijo, Chat Noir se volteó y regresó donde Marinette.

-Otra vez.

-Miau…

-Una vez más…-

-Miau.- la voz con la que lo decía era algo que ni él podía ignorar, había tanto allí escondido pero podía percibir fácilmente la cadencia y necesidad más que nada, se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, al separarse le miró pero apenas pudo tomar aire cuando la escuchó.- Miau…

-¿Otro?

-¡Miau!

-Princess…

-¿No era una gatita?- mencionó por primera vez Marinette y él sonríe.

-Sí, una hermosa gatita, MI gatita.- susurró acercándose más a sus labios para besarla de nuevo y varias veces más esa noche.

Al otro día Marinette bajó con una sonrisa a desayunar.

-Buenos días cariño.- saludó su madre y Marinette recibe un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mamá.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-¡De maravilla! Nunca dormí mejor.

-¿En serio? Me levanté en la noche y escuché muchos maullidos, creo que más de un gato estaba cantando a la luna ayer en la noche.

-Ah… yo no los escuché, tal vez fueron de los vecinos.- dijo poniéndose un poco pálida y sentándose a tomar un vaso de jugo.

-Tal vez… ¿mmm? Marinette tienes un moretón en el cuello, ¿cómo te lo hiciste?- en ese momento Marinette escupió todo el jugo de naranja, tomó una cuchara y con el reflejo de ésta vio, furiosa, el gran chupetón que cierto gato le dejó allí anoche. Adrien sintió un escalofrío mientras se cambiaba de ropa y Plagg le miró extrañado.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No lo sé, sentí algo extraño, un presentimiento de que debo estar muy alerta hoy.

-¿Y no sería por cierta chica?- Adrien se sonrojó de golpe.

-Cállate Plagg.- dijo poniéndose su chaqueta blanca, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no sabía que en ese momento Marinette planeaba hacer que en la próxima visita Chat Noir maullara de dolor.

…

 **Y…. qué tal? Por favor no me tiren de tomatazos, los únicos tomates que me acepto son imágenes de Nathaniel o de Chat Noir XD Como sea, dejen review y espero en serio les haya gustado. Y sin más que decir, UN GUSTAZO! UN ABRAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA!**


End file.
